


Les Fleurs du mal

by BlackOwl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackOwl/pseuds/BlackOwl
Summary: Магическая сила не берётся из ниоткуда, Стайлз, за все нужно платить. Подумай об этом.





	1. Chapter 1

Все мы знаем, что Стайлз обладает силой. Искра, или что там Дитон говорил. Стайлзу плевать. После всей этой заварушки с Ногицунэ, стаей альф, эмиссарами и прочими живностями, ему откровенно насрать. Он просто хочет отдохнуть хоть раз, нормально, спокойно. Он плохо спит, если вообще спит. Он видит странные фигуры в своих тревожных снах, видит смерть. Свою или одного из своих друзей. Или отца. Он пытается не думать об этом.

Однажды ему начинает сниться сон, в котором он бесцельно бродит по лесу. Почему он здесь, что его снова сюда притащило, он не знает. Ну не кошмары о бездыханных телах Скотта или Лидии, и на том спасибо. Этот сон преследует его. Каждую ночь он все ходит по лесу, пока внезапно его не озаряет, что он все-таки что-то ищет. Только стоит ему понять это, ухватиться за эту мысль, его будто накрывает волной отчаяния, что он не сможет найти эту вещь. Он точно знает, что она здесь, но никак не может найти верный путь к ней. Беспокойство во сне приводит к нервозности и вспыльчивости уже в настоящем мире. Он рассказывает Скотту, но тому не до его проблем, у Скотта Кира, новый ребёнок-оборотень, проблемы с новым монстром недели. Теперь Скотт занятой оборотень, ему надо следить за своей стаей. Стайлз не входит в эту стаю.

В отчаянии Стайлз не находит лучше решения, чем навестить местного вечно мрачного извращенца. Он приходит к Дереку и рассказывает ему о своём сне. Хотя, рассказывает – это преувеличение. Все начинается с того, что заспанный и слегка помятый Дерек с недоумением впускает его в лофт. (Три ночи, никого не волнует, открывай дверь!) Даже сейчас он чертовски привлекателен. Да, даже с этим отпечатком подушки на небритой щеке. Чтоб его.  
\- Мне просто некому рассказать, окей? Просто выслушай меня, скажи, что это все плод моего больного, изнасилованного тысячелетним демоном, разума, и я пойду домой. Мне просто... Надо рассказать.  
И он рассказывает о своём сне, как он ходит по лесу и не может никак найти свою потерю. Но ему очень важно её найти, потому что иначе случится что-то плохое. Он просто знает это.  
Он даже сам не замечает, как начинает задыхаться, говорит все быстрее и быстрее, его трясёт. Потом он уже рыдает. И это все так глупо, кто вообще рыдает из-за какого-то сна! И Скотт тут вовсе не при чем, и кошмары про смерть и светлячков, и те люди, которых он убил, и это ощущение триумфа, когда он протыкал своего лучшего друга насквозь гребенной катаной!  
И вот он плачет, всхлипывает без конца, ему не хватает воздуха. И тут он внезапно осознает, что Дерек его успокаивает. Гладит по голове, говорит, что все будет хорошо, Стайлз, мы повидали довольно много дерьма, но все будет хорошо. Так ведь? Все будет хорошо. Он повторяет это снова и снова, чтобы они оба могли в это поверить.  
После этой ночи они начинают проводить все больше времени вместе. Стайлз после школы идёт к Дереку, чтобы рассказать о своём дне или просто молча посидеть у большого окна. Дерек не возражает. А потом они начинают говорить, просто говорить ни о чем важном. Точно не о Скотте, Питере, Лоре, Хейлах, шерифе. Они рассказывают другу всякие мелочи, глупости, вроде того, что Стайлз терпеть не может киви. «Они же волосатые, чувак! Как их вообще можно есть?!» «Ты можешь почистить их, Стайлз…»  
А потом у них случается первый секс.  
В общем секс у них случается не из-за большой любви. Просто они очень одинокие, они доверяют друг другу, им страшно, а вокруг продолжает твориться какое-то дерьмо. У них все случается наоборот. Они занимаются сексом, как в последний раз. Может быть это и есть их последний раз. Завтра они могут все умереть. А может и нет. И только потом – робкие поцелуи. Стайлз не рассказывает никому о встречах с Дереком, а Дерек позволяет ему молчать.

А затем следует встреча с большим плохим монстром, где Дерек получает серьёзные ранения, потому что опять как дурак полез всех защищать, не думая о себе, альтруист хренов. И Стайлз плачет, руки скользят по окровавленному, разодранному телу, как бы пытаясь слепить заново глупого оборотня. И он его спасает. Раны перестают кровоточить, все заживает.  
Все вместе они празднуют то, что они, мать их, живы. Пока что. И только упрямый угрюмый оборотень отказывается верить, что у него от шока просто началась резкая регенерация. Но он молчит, потому что боится расстроить Стайлза.  
Ночью Стайлз снова видит этот сон. Только теперь он находит то, что так давно искал. Это странное растение, оно растёт ввысь, к небу. У него огромные листья и оно издаёт такое странное, будто тёплое свечение. И Стайлза с головой накрывает осознание – это его сила. Искра, или какое там ещё извращение приписывал ему Дитон?  
Все рады, но настороженно. Магическая сила не берётся из ниоткуда, Стайлз, за все нужно платить. Подумай об этом. Дитон угрюмый пессимист, вот о чем думает Стайлз в данный момент. И потом, разве он не достаточно страдал, разве он не отдал половину своей души на растерзание злобному духу?

Каждую ночь он проводит в постели Дерека, каждую ночь он влюбляется все больше и больше и каждую ночь он приходит в этот лес, к этому растению, которое продолжает расти. Теперь он может видеть в больших лопухах листьев тугой бутон. Он с одинаковым трепетом и ужасом ждёт, что же произойдёт, когда цветок распустится.  
Его сила растёт, как растёт цветок в его сне. Теперь он тоже может сражаться, может защищать дорогих ему людей. Он уже не просто бесполезный мешок хрупких костей, он сможет спасти их всех. Дерек боится его силы, просит его не использовать её так часто. Он слышит, как Стайлз по ночам тяжело дышит и словно пытается сбежать из постели. А может из своего сна. Стайлз отмахивается, говорит, что Дерек нагнетает.  
После тяжелой битвы, где все они были на грани смерти, но благодаря Стайлзу все же выжили, цветок распускается. Он просто невероятной красоты. Свет, исходящий от него, освещает все вокруг: почерневшие от непогоды стволы деревьев, устланную опавшими листьями землю, кучку испуганных и потрепанных подростков. А ещё в его свете становится заметен ужас, начерченный и словно вырезанный на их окаменевших лицах. И слышно чьи-то всхлипывания и стоны. А ещё неприятный булькающий звук. Такой мокрый, отвратительный. И видно, как Дерек убаюкивает в своих руках бездыханное тело Стайлза, который отдал свою жизнь, чтобы жили они. Потому что тот лес, который ему снился, это был лес из частных владений семьи Хейл. В этом лесу они вступили в неравную схватку с чудовищами, которые хотели их убить. И цветок, который он видел во сне, тоже существовал наяву. И сейчас он расцветал в раскрытой грудной клетке Стайлза, освещая своим тёплым светом стеклянный взгляд Дерека. Потому что за любою силу нужно платить. Жизнь за жизнь.


	2. Chapter 2

\- … потому что ты никогда, слышишь, никогда не споришь с эмиссаром! Я повидал столько дерьма, я видел таких демонов, о которых ты и не слышал-то никогда! Моя родная сестра была эмиссаром поехавшей кучки альф! Я слишком стар для всего этого. Поэтому ты всегда слушаешь, что я тебе говорю. Ты исполняешь мои команды, никогда не ноешь и не приходишь в три ночи ко мне домой и не начинаешь жаловаться на жизнь и на девочек. Никогда! Ты делаешь, как я говорю, а я говорю тебе, как выжить. Никакого юношеского максимализма, никакой горячки. Живи, просто живи.   
Дитон словно заведённый продолжает бурчать себе под нос, разговаривая с мертвым, бездыханным телом Стайлза. Дерек не может отвести взгляд. Он мертв, действительно мертв. Сердцебиение, которое стало его якорем, оно пропало. Последняя надежда покинула его. Стайлз обещал, что никогда не предаст, никогда не сделает больно, не оставит его одного. Мертв...  
Цветок в груди Стайлза испускает тончайший аромат, словно зовущий за собой. Его тонкие золотистые лепестки забрызганы пятнами крови.   
Может быть, если он пойдёт за ним, последует за этим глупым отчаянным мальчишкой в мир снов, боль прекратится? Может он больше не будет одинок?..   
Словно во сне он наблюдал, как Дитон продолжал свои странные манипуляции. Разве он не видит, разве не слышит эту оглушающую тишину?   
\- Ты что, плачешь? Я думал, сильные альфы никогда не плачут.   
Разве он не слышит эхо знакомого сердцебиения? Разве не ощущает на своей щеке легкое прикосновение ледяных пальцев?   
\- Я же обещал, что никогда не оставлю тебя.   
Разве это теплое дыхание на его губах сон?..


End file.
